Five Days from Merry to New Years
by Keynn
Summary: Because Drew doesn't simply buy plants without first haveing an ulterior motive behind it, his buying mistletoe obviously meant he already had something in mind for it's uses. Naturally, May wasn't aware of this. - Contestshipping
1. Part 1: Buying Mistletoe

**_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Five Days from Merry to New Years, and One Branch of Mistletoe**

Contestshipping

"It's mistletoe mister, no matter how long you stare at it, it's not going to change." The florist muttered. His nose was a lovely shade of red and he was mostly certain he'd be running a fever when he got home because the boy with the mistletoe hadn't decided weather he wanted it or not. Secretly, he thought that maybe he should just give the kid the plant and let him deal with his inner turmoil later.

"I know what it it. . ." The kid flashed him an arrogant smirk and the florist's previous thought flew straight out the window. "How much does it cost?"

"200 PokeDollars."

The young man nodded, fishing out some cash from his coat pocket and handing it to the florist.

"Enjoy your stay in Snowpoint City." The florist announced as the kid walked away. When he was out of sight the florist began shutting down shop. "I feel sorry for the girl that has to deal with him. . ."

_**.:.:::.:.**_

__"Here we are in Snowpoint. . ." May looked down at the map in here pokegear once more before putting it away and smiling. Snowpoint city of the Sinnoh region was everything May had remember it was. Cold, snow coated and remarkably pretty. The perfect place to hold a holiday contest. Grinning in a way only May could pull off, she retrieved a pokeball from her bag and released Glaceon, noting that if they were in the city where it had evolved, it might as well be out and about with her. From the way Glaceon was jumping around it obviously had no problems with the idea. "Alright!" May declared, "Let's go get some food!" Glaceon cried it's own name in conformation and the two marched further into the town.

_**.:.:::.:.**_

Drew ran his fingers across the leafs of the mistletoe, in his head counting the days from Christmas to New Years. A smirk crossing his lips as he entered the city, Roserade at his side, taking notice but not really focusing on the calm and collective movement of the atmosphere. It was apparent that everyone was readying themselves for the holidays. Christmas was tomorrow, New Years five days after that, and that left Drew in a very sticky predicament. He had less than six days to find his blue-eyed, brown haired rival, masterfully position his newest plant, avoid mobs of desperate holiday-spirited fans, compete in his upcoming contest and ultimately accomplish his own secret holiday wish. He smirked. He was Drew Hayden! He made Gary Oak seem flawed! And he could most certainly handle everything that the next few days would bring. Naturally.

With the renewed vigor that Drew seemed to literally thrive on he walked a little taller, the wind blowing his bangs back and ruffling his coat as he did so. He stuffed his hands, along with the mistletoe branch into his pockets and began scheming. Not that he hadn't already made up his plan on the way into the city. Because really, it wasn't going to be that hard. He'd already decided that Masquerain would be the main focus of his plot, more so because he knew that Masquerain could blend into the snow better than any of his other pokemon, excluding Absol who was out of the question simply because this task required flight. At his side, Roserade seemed to be in a sour mood because of this. Earlier, when she had learned that Drew wouldn't be using her she'd gone into a mini tirade, throwing her petaled hands about and screeching her name over and over until finally Drew had threatened to put her in her pokeball.

Drew looked down and let out a chuckle, raising one of his eyebrows.

"You're not _still_ upset about this?"

Roserade responded by folding her arms over her chest and turning her head. With a sigh that was more out of amusement than annoyance, Drew shook his head and returned his gaze forward. If it wasn't bad enough he'd fallen for a girl denser than lead, now he had pokemon more stubborn than boulders.

This was going to be an intresting adventure, he decided. Incredibly interesting.

* * *

_Holy cow, an actual story? o.o Well no, not really. This'll be about three chapters as best I can figure right now, and the next one will be a bit longer than this._

_Now, there is a story as to why I'm writing this. See, I have a friend (and fellow writer on this site) Who made me a challenge I couldn't refuse, though I'm not typically one to refuse challenges anyway. . . Still, she told me to write a seasonal fic with May and Drew (her favorite couple) and then to avoid making it a one shot. Naturally, I would go and choose a theme of mistletoe, simply because I can be mischievous with mistletoe. . . and I can make Drew mischievous with it. Which means this'll be a bit OOC I'm sure, if only partly because I'm not a great writer of contestshipping. So sorry Ally ^^;_

_But, I hope you all enjoy and the next chapter should be out in a day or two. ((Sorry that this'll be going on after the actual holidays, and double sorry to those who don't celebrate the holidays.))_

_Please review, and correct any mistakes you see!_


	2. Part 2: Finding May

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. . . or mistletoe for that matter.

* * *

_**

**Five Days from Merry to New Years, and a Branch of Mistletoe **

_Contestshipping_

"Rose!" Roserade shouted, lifting her hand to a jumping Glaceon. Drew ignored her at first, taking the outburst to mean that Roserade was still displeased with him, and was again trying a form of protest. It was only after she'd stuck him in the back of his thigh with her thorny arm that he had shouted and glared down. Roserade smirked cockily and Drew only mildly wondered where she had picked up such an annoying tendency.

"What was that for?" He hissed, his eyebrows meeting in a V shape as he picked out a rather large thorn from his pants. Roserade snickered, raising her hand back to the too-happy ice pokemon and it's trainer. Drew immediately forgot why he had been so mad and a smirk fitting to match Roserade's graced his face. Unfortunately, he reminded himself, it was to early to set his plan into motion. That'd have to wait until after the contest. However, finding May was over and done with, and nothing was stopping him from saying hello.

Glaceon stopped bouncing as he approached, and May having not noticed this, threw the snowball she'd just made at the place she thought Glaceon was about to jump. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, the snowball missed, and hit a rather unsuspecting emerald-eyed boy. He seemed momentarily stunned by the snow, but it only lasted a minute before May bursted into a fit of giggles. Not long after Glaceon joined her and Roserade joined them. Drew was less happy about the mocking, and glanced down at Roserade with a glare marking her as a 'traitor.'

"Sorry Drew!" May grinned, walking over to dust off the front of his jacket. If Drew weren't Drew, he might have blushed at May's close contact, and her naiveness to it, but seeing as he was who he was he let it slide. After all, May wasn't the first girl to touch him. . . Although, most other encounters with girls that were not May, had been less willful and more forceful, and often times Drew had run away in a disheveled mess to hide under the first object he saw fitting. "I was aiming for Glaceon" She explained with an apologetic smile. ". . . I guess I missed." Drew rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He stated, brushing off any remaining snow. May pouted.

"It's not my fault you weren't paying attention though!" She added as an after thought, "You should have been looking forward." She pouted a little, and Drew wanted so bad to chuckle at the sight. Instead, he came up with a witty counter.

"You should have better aim." He stated, letting an arrogant smirk work it's way back onto his face. "If you throw pokeballs like that in a contest, you're going to hit one of the judges in the face." His smirk grew as he pretended to play out the scenario in his mind. "and then I wouldn't have any competition at all. . ." He finished. May's face turned bright red.

"Jerk!"

He shrugged, walking past her a little ways and then stopping.

"It's true isn't it? And lets face it May, you're coordination isn't top notch."

By now May was fuming as she caught up to him, when Drew was sure she'd walk with him he took his own pace, their pokemon following behind talking in a language only they could understand. May fumed as she raised her hand in a state of declaration that Drew found particularly amusing.

"I'll have you know I'm incredibly coordinated!" She stated, "both in pokemon contest and balan-" as if on cue she slipped, and was sent to the ground in a pile of snow with an "oof" Drew chuckled, sticking a hand in his pocket and offering the other to her, his playful smirk never leaving his features.

"What's that you were saying?" He asked. May grumbled a response, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up. He brushed his bangs to the side before putting his remaining hand in his other pocket. Fingering the leaves of the mistletoe hidden there. Instantly, he felt his face heat up, knowing that the girl he was going to use the plant on was right next to him. He fought the blush and released a sigh that could both be used as a reliever, and a good effect to the current situation.

"So. . ." May began, after a little silence as they started walking again. "I guess you're competing in the contest tomorrow, too?" Drew turned toward her and grinned.

"Of course." He flicked his hair once more just to relieve his hand of the pocket. May smiled.

"Then you better be ready!" She stated. "Glaceon and I have been preparing all morning for it."

"Jeez May, you've only spent a morning on you're appeal? You're not going to beat _me_ if that's all you've done." He smirked. Knowing, and correctly assuming that it'd tick May off again. She glared at him and raised her finger in preparation for a lecture, opening her mouth to speak.

"Drew!"

Both parties stopped their argument to stair at the thing that could have created such a high sounding screech. Even Roserade and Glaceon stopped their poketalk to look at the new noise.

What Drew saw made him pale.

Drew was considered a fairly popular human. A sexy body, nice eyes and interesting personality (and appearance) quarks guaranteed he'd catch more than a few eyes. . . and Drew shuddered to think that this wasn't just from the female sex. So, though he didn't especially like it, he had gained a rather large fan base. One which he had the misfortune of discovering would do whatever pleased them to him. Including taking various articles of clothing, yelling in obscenely high pitched voices, and chasing him. . . chasing him _a lot. _And they seemed to always know where we was. Which, he supposed, should have made him cautious to the fact that obviously the would be here, too. And he should have been less shocked, and upset, that he was stairing back at them. Naturally, they'd take time away from him and May. Still, he couldn't very well ignore them. He already knew how that would turn out.

So, while Drew thought up ways to get out of sticky situations, May next to him seemed a bit oblivious.

"You're staying at the pokecenter right?" He asked finally, May nodded, her eyes still on Drew's fan club. "Okay then, I'll see you around, May." Drew stated, giving her one last quick smirk. May turned back to him, her finger still raised and her mouth still partly open though she had lost cause to use either. She looked at him confused for a moment before he turned tail and ran, Roserade behind him and four or five girls hot on their trail.

"Uh?" May dropped her arm.

"Glace." Glaceon confirmed, cocking his head to the side as they watched the emerald-eyed coordinator run.

* * *

_Remember when I said this would be about three chapters? I lied. I'm seeing five or six. . . Sorry ^^;_

_Also: Sorry I can't write multichapters v.v I know it's a little crappy. . . but please tell me at least one of you laughed! :\_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy and reivews are, of course, **always** welcomed. (Oh! And grammar/spelling errors)_


	3. Part 3: A Poinsettia on Christmas

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Five Days from Merry to New Years, and a Branch of Mistletoe **

_Contestshipping_

_If nothing goes right, go left._

"You look terrible." May smiled. Drew's eyes rolled and he muttered a few incoherent words as he took the seat next to her on the center couch.

"Yeah well. . . running around like your on fire tends to do things to your appearance."

"Well yeah, my appearance," May grinned "but to the wonderful, always nice-looking Drew?" Drew smirked.

"So you admit it. . . I know, I am pretty eye-appealing."

May's smile faltered and Drew's smirk grew. "I didn't mean it like that!" She defended, but Drew didn't believe it.

"Sure." He stated.

**_.:.:::.:._**

"Welcome one and all to the annual holiday pokemon contest held here in lovely Snowpoint City!" May took in a deep breath as she looked out at the crowd from her spot backstage, Glaceon seemed to understand her nervousness and wrapped himself around her legs.

"It never goes away does it?" She sighed, stepping away from the spot and to a bench to wait for the contest to start.

"Glace!"

The contest began and May hadn't moved much. Instead she sat preparing her nerves. As an experienced coordinator she knew she had just as much to give as anyone else out there, but she couldn't help feel a tad bit nervous.

When her turn came for prelims she walked out with her head high, prefect balance and a huge smile. Glaceon strutted; and she knew she was ready. The nervous subsided and for the little while she was out there, she was on top of the world. Ice flew, her appeals were beautiful and the crowd was on their feet. The judges seemed to be amused, and enjoying themselves. As a performer, May knew everything was going well. She bowed at the end, giving one last smile before she and Glaceon skidded off the stage on a patch of ice left from their appeal, just for a crowd pleasing moment. People whistled as she disappeared backstage, her heart pounding but she couldn't hide her happiness.

There was a slow clap in front of her and she looked up. Drew smirked, looking as perfect as he typically always looked. May blushed red and smiled.

"Glace!" Glaceon grinned, as if to reiterate May's joy at a good performance and then flashed a lop-sided smirk that took Drew by surprised, May seemed to miss it. He chuckled and looked down at Glaceon.

"You haven't won yet." He stated, then turned to May, she smiled.

"Lets see you beat that!"

Drew brushed his bangs back and his smirk grew. "You know I will." He stated, then walked past her out on stage. May wasn't sure if it was nerves but her heart pounded as he went up, flashed a grin to the crowd and released Roserade, the roses littered the previously ice stage and May new it was going to be good. She took a seat, her cheeks bright red for reasons she tried to pretend she didn't know.

She didn't watch too closely, but by the amount of applause Drew was receiving she knew even before he stepped off stage that he had done well. Roserade met them first at the bench, grinning. Seconds later Drew appeared and sat beside her. Together the waited for the results for finals.

**_.:.:::.:._**

_"The winner by .5 points~ Drew Hayden!" The crowd cheered, May smiled though her chest ached at the loss. "Congratulations to you Drew!" He was handed his ribbon and the contest prize which was cleverly wrapped in a Christmas box for the festivity of the day. "and everyone here at Snowpoint Contest Hall wishes everyone out there a wonderful Christmas evening!" The confetti fell._

May sighed, walking back through town, Drew had run off again; probably being chased by someone or another, it was rare when Drew won a contest to see him immediately after. At her side the newly released Blaziken and Glaceon were looking at store windows. May looked over to them.

"Do you want something?" May asked, puzzled. Blaziken turned to her and grinned. Then stood in front of her, put on a massively fake smirk and started throwing twigs in the air. He looked at her, the awkward looking smirk growing, and handed her one of the twigs before flicking some non-existent hair out of the way. May was giggling. Then he pointed to a store window and did the act again.

"Oh!" May shouted, turning fully to the window. "We should get Drew a Christmas present!" Blaziken and Glaceon called their names in affirmation and the three of them ran into the store

**_.:.:::.:._**

"Merry Christmas to everyone there, too" May smiled into the video phone, she waved goodbye to her family and hung up.

Drew sat by the tree in the pokecenter, looking at the few presents. It wasn't customary but the center had agreed to do a small Christmas present unwrapping party for the trainers who weren't at home. Drew had placed his present to May under the tree and then looked up as she approached. He smirked at her.

"Ash and my family say hi." She stated, sitting across from him on the floor. He nodded, leaning into the couch. A moment of silence passed. "And congratulations in the contest today." She smiled. Drew flicked his hair but returned the smile with a smirk.

"If you had been practicing instead of throwing snowballs yesterday you might have beaten me." He stated. May turned red and crossed her arms.

"If I had a snowball right now I'd throw it at you." She muttered.

"Oh?"

May nodded, then jumped up and grabbed Drew; his face contorted into shock as she dragged him outside. Then spun around and scrapped up some snow off a hand rail.

_Smack_

"Ha!" She laughed. Drew stood, bewildered, at the snow that fell from his chest before an evil glint crossed his eye. May ran.

"Don't trip!" He chuckled, throwing the snow at her, it hit her in the back.

Twenty minutes, two falls, one trip (on Drew's part) and a whole lot of snow later and the two walked back in shivering and laughing. Drew made his way back to the tree only to find that apparently the party had already started and ended. Only two presents were left under the tree. He frowned, disappointed, and reached down to pick up his present, looking at the one next to it as he did so.

"That one is yours." He looked up and May grinned. "Blaziken picked it out. . ." She picked it up and handed it to him, smiling.

"It's only fair I give you this one then." He smirked. "_I _picked it out."

"Merry Chritmas" They both muttered, shredding paper.

Drew got a scarf.

May got a poinsettia.

"You and your flowers. . ." She grinned.

_Yeah, me and my flowers. _Drew smirked sticking his hands in his pockets. _4 days._

_

* * *

_

_Oh, hi there, sorry about the lateness, the next chapter should be up this weekend, it's almost done. . . this one was just complicated to write because I'm not good with details, and they were kind of important here. . . Sorry :\_

_Hope you enjoy though! And please leave a comment!_


	4. Part 4: Being Sure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

******Five Days from Merry to New Years, and a Branch of Mistletoe**

_Contestshipping_

_Knock Knock_

Drew groaned, shifting in his bed and placing a pillow over his head.

_Knock Knock._

"Go away. . ." He muttered.

"Drew, wake up!" Was his muffled reply. In his half coherent state he somehow managed to come to the conclusion that the voice belonged to May, and in a less than graceful performance, rolled on to the floor and stumbled to the door. He half jerked-half fumbled with the door knob as it opened.

What May saw was the _perfect_ Drew looking more like a pj-clad zombie who's hair had recently experienced a fight with an army of balloons.

What Drew saw was a Chansey with a broom and maid's cart and May standing outside his door way to early in the morning. A second later he saw May holding onto the door pane laughing and the Chansey covering it's mouth. . . way to early in the morning

"Good morning." May grinned through her giggles. Drew frowned.

"What's so funny?"

The Chansey was nice enough to show Drew to his mirror as May continued her laughing in the hallway. Shocked, Drew nearly slammed the door in her face and let out a less than Drew-like series of words followed by 'one minute.'

Exactly a minute later he re-opened the door.

"What time is it?" He muttered to May, as the Chansey whisked past him into the room to begin the chores that it had been denied doing a couple of minutes ago.

The two began walking down the hallway as May pulled out her pokegear, and Drew felt a tug in his stomach because he'd recently been experiecing an emotion he should never _ever_ feel.

Nervousness.

"A little after 10," She stated, smiling. "Nurse Joy asked if I'd come wake you up. Your room was the only one the Chanseys hadn't cleaned yet and she was worried you might have died." She grinned. "I kind of figured you would be one of those people to wake up at 5 o'clock every morning though. You surprised me."

Drew smirked, ignoring the feeling and flicked away his hair, looking at her.

"I surprised you?" The way he said it made May think that he thought this was a normal situation for her and her face turned red at the possible truth. She walked a little faster. Drew chuckled, following behind.

"How do you do that?" She asked, color still rising. Drew grinned.

"Do what?"

"Bend words like that." She flailed her arms for effect and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He continued to smirk because she made it a general habit to over exaggerate every motion she made, and he had to admit it was a little funny. . . if not a bit cute. It also explained part of her clumsiness. "-It must be some kind of talent inherited in the Hayden family, because you're the only one that pulls it off."

"Maybe it just comes with my great looks and amazing personality." He offered with a cocky smile, but sometime in between his words and them entering the dining area, he'd lost May's attention and she ignored them completely in favor of the buffet. Drew signed. _That was a good line, too. . ._

He followed behind and grabbed a few things from the bar as May stuffed her plate to an impossible fullness, and Drew only mildly wondered where she fit it all. _Between her and Ash restaurants must've made a killing _he mused, trying to ignore the fact that as he watched her get two plates of eggs and biscuits all he could think about were the events he hoped would take place this week between the two of them. And he got scared.

And Drew Hayden should _never_ get scared. . .

. . .unless, apparently, it involved May Maple.

**_.:.:.:::.:.:._**

"I should be trying to spend all my time here with her." Drew muttered as he walked down the street. Not to happy that a few minutes early May had run off to get somethings done before New Years; _tomorrow._ Which Drew, being Drew, wouldn't admit out loud was making him _slightly _nervous. It had been two days since the contest, one that was spent on the two doing separate things and then meeting up in the evening, where May had passed out on the couch which left Drew leaning up against it on the floor. At least he'd been able to tease her about her snoring. . . which kind of sound like the soft noises Skittys make when they sleep. The other was spent with May as she sent out late Christmas present and early New Years cards. He hadn't really planned on it, but he was glad she'd invited him to go. . . or more like Glaceon had rapped himself around his legs and refused to move while Roserade had been having too much fun with Blazeken to give him another option.

Drew had been assuming that today would go similarly since May had been there when he'd woken up, and neither of them were all _that_ familiar with Snowpoint. Plus, he only really had the rest of today and part of tomorrow before he carried out the grand finale of his plan. . . which he was starting to question, out of nervousness. Of course, these were deep thoughts that his ego denied ever existed.

So he walked on, Roserade at his side as he tried to pretend that the day was bending around his will and all was well, even though the plant in his pocket was feeling much heavier than it ever had before.

**_.:.:.:::.:.:._**

"Hey kid!" _Ahchoo!_

Drew turned to the speaker and was surprised to see the florist from his first day in town. He was wearing a thicker jacket than before and had a box of tissues in hand.

"How's the mistletoe treating you?" He asked. Drew's face heated up, and if it weren't pale from the cold the florist might have seen it.

"I haven't used it yet." He stated. The florist grinned.

"Scared are we?" He asked, "every time I sell mistletoe to kids they get scared, and I find it all over the streets, if it weren't so funny, I'd be sad they just threw it away." Drew flicked away some hair and he smirked, ignoring the feeling in his stomach.

"I don't get _scared._" He stated confidently "but if I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it right." He took the mistletoe from his pocket and spun it in front of the florist, arrogance showing before he gently placed it back in his pocket. At his side Roserade gave a similar smirk and nodded her head. The florist rolled his eyes. This kid really just was probably _too_ much for any girl, and he still felt sorry for whoever she was.

"Alright then." He stated a little skeptically, nodding his head and heading back inside his shop. Right before the door closed he turned back to Drew "but if you like this girl as much as you give off that you do, I'd suggest you go and find her, rather than standing in the snow talking to a flower salesman." he winked. Roserade snickered, and behind the uncomfortable feeling that Drew currently felt he knew the man was right.

* * *

_This is actually one chapter, split in to two parts. . . because I owe you all a chapter. I really should probably thank **Collsy100 **for giving me a review that was just what I needed to get a new chapter out. . . unfortunately this chapter just laminates how terrible I am a detail and fluff. So, as a part summary so no one asks what's happening (even though with a good story this should never be the case :( ) It's the day before New Years Eve and Drew is starting to question if he really wants to do what he's been planning on, luckily he's got a nosy florist to help him out._

_Next chapter will be out **very** soon, this I can promise._


	5. Part 5: Happiness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Five Days from Merry to New Years, and a Branch of Mistletoe **

_Contestshipping_

"Lets go in here Drew!" May smiled, lunging for the colorful doors of a pastry shop. Drew made a leisurely move to follow behind her, making a crack at her taste in shopping, or rather her unhindered appetite. She assured him that there was always room for sweets, and Drew unknowingly chuckled. _This_ he thought _this is right._ The nervous and uncomfortable feelings were nearly nonexistent as May spent the day leading Drew from store to store.

As they sat at a small table situated by a floor-to-ceiling window with a pleasant view of the city in the pastry shop a waitress came up, handing them a small menu of drinks and sweets.

"I'll be back in a minute to give you two time to decided." She smiled, walking to another table to presumably get their orders underway. May eagerly sifted through the available foods and Drew leaned back comfortably, sneaking glance at the girl across from him. He was glad he'd found her. After talking to the florist he'd resolved to hunt her down, but it had turned into a complicated task when the snow began falling harder, and he was forced to trudge back to the pokecenter for a change of shoes - his previous ones, he discovered too late, were not meant for such weather - it was a stroke of luck that she was apparently just leaving again, and he'd mustered all the confidence an already confident pokemon coordinator could muster and asked to accompany her in whatever it was she was doing for the rest of the day. She'd smiled a huge smile and told him she was just waisting the day looking around, and after he jokingly mocked her about better ways she could spend her time, he'd been a bit of a hypocrite and said he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his day in the same way. Drew chuckled.

"What's so funny?" May grinned, looking up from the menu. Drew smirked.

"Nothing." He stated, in a way that seemed to convey the opposite. May frowned at the coded word, but ignored him when the waitress reappeared.

"Are we ready?" She asked. Both teenagers nodded before May began a list of the various things she wanted. Both the waitresses and Drew's eyes grew larger with each item she read off. When she finished and both were thoroughly shocked, the waitress turned to Drew ". . . and you?" She asked tentatively. Drew flicked his bangs.

"Just some hot coco." He stated. The waitress visibly relaxed and scribbled down the order, walking away before either he or May could add another item to the already extensive order.

"You're only getting hot coco?" May asked when they were alone again. Drew smirked.

"Yes. Unlike you I don't have a garbage disposal for a stomach."

May's cheeks flushed red, and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and looked out the window to the falling snow.

"I like food. . ." She muttered. Drew chuckled, noting how cute the display was. The two watched the snow for a few more moments in comfortable silence, Drew lost in thought, and May drifting between excitement for the pastries that would arrive soon, joy for the New Year that would come at midnight tonight, and without prior reason for appearance a strange giddy feeling at being where she was. She was just _happy_ for no real reasons. . .actually, maybe for one reason: She'd been spending more time with Drew than she usually did, time where they weren't butting heads, competing, or being rude. Actually, Drew had been pretty nice these past few days. Minus the arrogance that was naturally Drew, and the occasional witty remarks that were _also_ naturally Drew. She liked it.

"Here we are~!" Came a joyous voice. Both May and Drew looked up to see one of the chefs step up to their table. He kissed both May and Drew on the cheek and then snapped his fingers. Drew's eye twitched at the contact, but May was giggling. At the chef's orders two other chefs came out of the kitchen, each caring moderately large plates that they set in the middle of the table. "My new favorite costumers!" The head chef grinned down at the two. "Eat up!" And with a clap of the hands, he walked off back to the kitchen, followed by his two underlings. Drew watched a disturbing glint make it's way across May's sapphire eyes, and not a moment later she was digging into the food. Drew brought the hot coco up to his mouth and laughed behind the cover of the cup, taking a sip before setting it back on it's saucer.

"You have to try this!" May smiled lifting her fork to Drew's face. It had a strange chocolate creamy substance on it, that Drew had to admit look kind of good. Still, smirking, Drew was about to decline, but in May's fit of glee she seemed not to care about her next action, and plopped the fork into his mouth. If Drew were anyone else his face would have been bright red, instead he allowed it to turn a soft pink color, because he was Drew Hayden, and he could control the color of his blush. . .until he couldn't. "Are you okay Drew? Your face is really red. . ." May looked slightly concerned.

"Oohf cofurhs" He muttered around the fork, trying in vain the gain composure. May laughed as she took her fork back.

"What was that?" She smiled.

"Of course." Drew stated, flicking his hair, letting out an awkward smirk and willing with all his might for the blush to disappear. May giggled, going back to her food.

The rest of the evening past in the pastry shop, Drew surrendered to the pastries and asked for a fork, and the two made for an amusing show for passerbyers who happened to look threw the shop's front window.

* * *

_I am ashamed at how long this took me to get out, but I'm uploading both chapters. . . and now the story is done, so read that last chapter! (:_


	6. Part 6: Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Five Days from Merry to New Years, and a Branch of Mistletoe **

_Contestshipping_

Masquerain clutched at the branch of mistletoe like his life belonged to the small plant. Hanging back behind May and Drew as they walked to the park in Snowpoint. It was May's idea, but Drew had no complaints. In one hour fireworks would go off over the city to bring in the New Year. In one hour Drew hoped he would be kissing May.

"I hope we can see them from here," May was saying, her breath was floating away in white puffs but she was too excited, apparently, to care about the cold. "The park is the very center of the city, so where ever the fireworks come from, we should see them!" She smiled. Drew flicked his hair, but stayed quiet, returning his hands to pockets of his jeans as he strolled beside her. The park was surprisingly empty as they walked through it, Drew figured this was because most people would be watching the broadcast of the pokeball drop on television, and then watch the fireworks from their front porches. May had explained that she'd much rather watch just the fireworks, since the pokeball drop wasn't nearly as exciting on T.V. and Drew didn't complain.

They stopped at a bench in the very center of the park's field and sat down.

"I'm letting my pokemon out so they can watch the show," Drew stated, retrieving the remaining pokeballs from his person, and letting the red flashes momentarily illuminate the dark park "you should, too. I think they'd like it."

"You're right." May smiled, retrieving her pokeballs as well. Drew smirked.

"I usually am." He stated, and May only rolled her eyes as she threw the pokeballs in the air. Soon, the parks quiet atmosphere was lit up with action of the happy teams.

Skitty came and clawed at May's pant leg, pleading with her to play a game and soon the pokemon, May, and Drew were all in an intense game of tag.

"Ab-Sol~!" The dog like pokemon pounced on May, sending them both rolling in the snow.

"Alright, alright I'm it!" May laughed, standing up and brushing the loose flurries out of her hair. Drew chuckled. May's eyes narrowed, and Drew took that as his key to run.

"Don't trip." He mocked when she slipped on her chase after him, he caught her easily and she blushed bright red. He smirked.

"What would you do without me?" He stated when her face turned a shade brighter. He was about to let her go when a brilliant light exploded above them. Momentarily forgetting what they were doing both looked around to see their pokemon stop in the play and look to the sky at the firework show's starting, they looked up as well, but were greeted with something that was not a firework show at all.

"Masquer~" The bug pokemon chimed, clutching the mistletoe above the two teenager's heads. Drew looked down to May, her face was red with realization, and after a moment of silence and a lack of movement Drew could feel disappointment clawing it's way up his chest. He sighed.

"You don't hav-"

A surprising heat to the chilled surroundings met his lips to cut off his sentence, and suddenly his whole body was warm and tingling, spreading a pleasant warmth from the tips of his ears, down his stomach, to the souls of his feet. He vaguely felt himself fall backward into the snow and the chorus of 'Happy New Years' that echoed through the air along with the bright explosions that lit the sky at odd intervals above their heads. When May pulled away from the kiss she was bright red and giggling slightly, and having nothing better to do with his own mouth Drew chuckled, and then kissed her again, barring his palms into the cold snow around them.

"Happy New Years!"

"Yeah. . ."

_Better than planned. _

* * *

_The end~_

_My first chapter story is over, and it only took me so much longer than I ever planned . I'm really sorry to Ally, the friend I wrote this upon request of. I've had her hounding me these past few days now that we're both out of school and have nothing better to do (well I don't, I'm not sure what she's doing :P) She's such a supportive friends xP So I told her I'd finish last week. . . and I didn't, which annoyed her. Then I showed her I'd finished yesterday and she was instantly much happier. haha ^^; Anyways, if y'all have reviewed since chapter 3, I might not have responded, I promise I will, because I always respond to reviews, but I lost the password to my e-mail and just recently got that situated._

_Last thing to say: Thank you to everyone who read, and to all the kind words. I'm glad that people enjoyed this story, and dealt with my non-existant tendency to update regularly. Y'all are amazing. :) I hope this pleases you all, and that you've enjoyed reading! Thank you! _

_(And please review? :P)_


End file.
